Talk:Michael Kirkbride
seriously Please I beg of you... do not take anything he has written after he left bethesda as canon unless it has been specifically said to be canon, or adopted as canon in published materials or by current bethesda employees. HE isn't working for them, he is in-essence a fan fiction writer... a fan fiction writer the USED TO WORK FOR BETHESDA... but doesn't. ralok (talk) 22:52, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :We know his ramblings are not to be taken canonical. That doesn't proscripts the page from being there as it is. 23:03, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Yet you have a whole page on The Towers which near as I can tell is just his insane rambling fan fiction! Michael Kirkbrides garbage ruins the UESP please dont let it ruin this wiki too? ralok (talk) 23:19, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :::The Towers page refers to outgame references. Anyone who would go there would know they are not faring in ingame sources. The info is useful, so it should be there. It isn't "ruining" anything. Your point of view on his insane work does not matter. 23:22, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::Out of game... yeah... but also completely out of continuity, and irrelevant. Kirkbride is just a fan fiction writer who does not work for Bethesda... yes he did work for Bethesda... but lets honestly consider this. Either he is giving away company secrets with his writing, or he is just being bitter about not working there... for all we know he was fired for trying to take the elder scrolls writing in a weird direction. His work shouldnt even be humored because in the end he is just a fan. ralok (talk) 23:35, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::: O rly? Just a fan? Then how come Bethesda put "reshape this land" in one of Heimskr's line, in a clear reference to CHIM, one of Kirkbride's writings? He is a former member of Bethesda, people go to him when they need something answered that is not ingame, as he was one of the loremasters, the guy who wrote loads and more loads of lore in Morrowind, the title that ranked up the series. He isn't a fan-fiction writer. Bethesda would public a disclaimer if that were the case. 01:09, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Dude, Heimskr is quoting an in-game book, not one of MK's fanfics. 17:14, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Actually, there is no book with that line ingame. That passage is from this, a so-called "MK fanfic". But yeah, let's not discuss this here. 17:22, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah really... just a fan... guess what! PEOPLE THROW IN NODS TO FANS ALL THE TIME IN THEIR WORK!!! Even fan-fiction ideas are sometimes thrown into the mix as an homage to loving and loyal fans. Otherwise the Juggernaut wouldnt have had his infamous line in X-men 3. He is a FORMER employee and no amount of getting upset over it can change the simple fact that nothing he wrote after leaving the company can be considered canon. ralok (talk) 06:43, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::This is not the place to discuss if MK is canon. Take it to the forums. Jimeee (talk) 11:17, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Kirkbride could wipe his ass, photocopy the tissue paper, upload it to his blog, and it would still be more rich in lore then anything Bethesda has written in his absence. Tastefulnoodz (talk) 00:41, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Interwiki links Admins, please add de:Michael Kirkbride es:Michael Kirkbride Thanks. 19:34, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Ru:interwiki Please, add interwiki link ru:Майкл Киркбрайд — article on Russian-TES Wiki. Nick010s